


Pride Deafens Warnings

by Llama1412



Series: For You, My Love, I Bleed [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cautionary Tale, Eavesdropping, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: While eavesdropping on Temerians to gain intel, Iorveth happens to overhear a tale that is only ever told away from the King's ears.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: For You, My Love, I Bleed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213766
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Pride Deafens Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the start of a series. And uh... it is going to be an angsty series. Like, very angsty. So be warned. This installment doesn't have much angst, though there are references, but the rest of the series is definitely going to be painful.
> 
> Title is from a quote by John C. Maxwell: "Pride deafens us to the advice or warnings of those around us."

There was a a story Temerian nobles told each other, whispered behind closed doors where the King’s ears couldn’t reach. It wasn’t a nice story. Some weren’t sure whether it was even a  _ true _ story. But it was always told with a purpose.

_ Never fall for an elf. Nothing will save you if you do. _

The story spoke of a man who was friend to a king. This king was generous and gracious, and the man lived a life of comfort.

Until the man met an elf. The story of who the elf was changed – a serving maid. A traveling herbalist. A rebel commander. 

But whoever the elf was, one thing was always true: the man fell in love with the elf. Completely, irrevocably in love.

Only the elf was cruel, fickle and unfeeling. The elf played the man, forced the man to betray his king.

And then, once the elf’s goals were met, they left the man to face the fallout alone. The king refused to forgive the traitor and even though this man had once been his best friend, the man was sentenced to an eternity of torture.

“It is said,” a woman with a slight lisp hissed, “that if you listen closely, you can still hear the man’s hopeless cries on the wind.”

Iorveth scoffed, gulping down his ale. What a terrible story, and a worse moral. No wonder his Scoia’tael were finding it harder and harder to gather supplies from merchants. People were scared of the consequences, so they told themselves that the elves  _ deserved  _ their fate.

Iorveth’s lip curled in disgust and he ducked his head to hide it. No point in attracting attention from the local gossips. But a tale of fear wasn’t what he was here for. No, he was here to gather information that the Scoia’tael could use. After all, he had no interest in any  _ friends _ of any  _ kings. _

Old anger simmered in his belly, covering an even older hurt. Once, he had been concerned with the like of that ilk. Once, he’d gotten into the habit of listening curiously for news of his dh’oine, just to see what the world was talking about. 

But that wasn’t something he should think about. Not if he wanted to maintain his cover and  _ not _ get drunk off his ass.

  
Cursing Vernon Roche under his breath, he leaned back to down the rest of his ale and rise to his feet. He deserved at least  _ one _ good drink, and the ale certainly hadn’t been it.


End file.
